Miss Lily and Miss Rosie
by atemumana
Summary: They are also known as White Lily and Bloody Rose. Both are important to Zero. But little did he know that both of them have feelings towards him even if one is a horse and one is a gun. CRACK. Oneshots collection! Rosie x Zero x Lily.
1. Their Feelings

_Ahem... This is a crack fic, otherwise known as do-not-take-this-seriously type of stories._

XxXxX

If White Lily was a horse, indeed she was. But what if she was able to speak and tell us about her actual feelings towards a special someone?

If it wasn't obvious, _Miss Lily_, as I like to call her, has eyes set on Kiryuu Zero. Indeed, it was the same, the one and only, _Kiryuu Zero_.

The author did not understand what Kiryuu-kun has that Miss Lily, of all horses in Cross Academy, has fallen in love with this man. It was strange, indeed.

Some says that opposites attract but if you look at the situation in which Lily was involved, she wasn't the quiet, nice horse. She was different.

A terror, if one might say so. As a matter of fact, Kiryuu-kun and Miss Lily were quite similar, personality wise unless we imagined Miss Lily as a human girl.

The author's imagination of Miss Lily was simple: **a beauty with long, silky silver hair**. And it made the author wonder if Kiryuu-kun was attracted to silver.

As you can see, Miss Lily wasn't the _only_ silver he was attached to. Yes, white and silver were _quite_ similar, the author believed. We do have Bloody Rose.

Or _Miss Rosie_ as I would like to call her.

**Miss Lily and Miss Rosie: Kiryuu-kun's important things.**

The author was not sure if a horse was considered a thing but was there a better word to replace 'thing' instead of 'stuffs'? It did not sound right.

Anyway...

If Miss Lily could speak, I suppose she would say this when her adored man was around, except he wouldn't know her true feelings.

"Zero-sama!" she would have called him that. Positive. "Why are you interested with that naïve human girl! Oh wait, she is a vampire?" her voice dropped. "No wonder I have an intense dislike towards her. A vampire, no doubt! I dislike all of them! But why Zero-sama? She's the opposite of you!"

The author wished to tell Miss Lily that opposites attract, right?

Her lament continued, "Is it because I am a horse? Is it because of that, Zero-sama? I am a horse, you are a human; thus you cannot return my feelings."

"If only I am human." She quietened down, grieving over the matter. "If only..." she sighed.

Life was hard for Miss Lily but what could be done? It was not our decision to choose who to be born as or whom to fall in love with.

She continued, "I protected your secret from your human friends, Zero-sama. When I am supposed to hate you for turning into a vampire, I knew that it was not your fault! It was that vampire! It was her entire fault! Oh, Zero-sama!" she cried, expressing her regret. "I love you!" she cried.

If only Kiryuu-kun know of Miss Lily's feelings, life would be simpler. The love triangle would be nothing more. It would be a sweet love story.

"Yet, after all I've done, you chased after that girl. That useless, good for nothing girl. What is she to you?" she cooed. "_**What am I to you, Zero-sama?**_"

The heart wrenching question, it was dreadful.

"At least, make me feel useful, Zero-sama. When you fought with that girl's uncle, I was hoping you would call me out to assist you but...!"

Uh-oh.

"That... That Rosie!" she cried. "She was with you, every single time!"

Uh-oh, again.

"I mean... Literally!" the woman complained. "She _was_ with you, attached to your body as you fought those vampires! Those vines, ugly little vines!"

Jealousy.

"Then... She _touched_ you in the most intimate way!" she sobbed. "She took your blood and you couldn't even force her away!" she added, referring the intimate way was through the blood. "She's a stupid, bloody gun! Her name is Bloody Rose after all! Bloody! I am White Lily! How different we both are!"

The author realized that Lily was correct in her statement. Miss Rosie has 'Bloody' attached to her name while Miss Lily has 'White' attached to it.

"Blood is the colour of dark! White is the colour of light! We're different but you are closer to her than me!" she said, lamenting on her location when the fight took place that time. "I was inside the stables, unable to get out to help you! I would help you if I am allowed to but those blasted doors! Oh damn!"

Lily, although it was true but do not blame Rosie.

"I hate you, Rosie!" she snapped. "You are a gun, small in size and useful to kill the vampires. I am... A horse. Large in size and my temper has no use."

A tone of sadness was visible in Lily's face as the author looked at her.

"I _want _to be useful, Zero-sama. After a year, I thought you would have use for me but even now, I am still no use to you. I am useless. _Broken_."

And Miss Rosie...?

"You still have Rosie. She's always by your side and I am not. It feels as if she loves you more even though I know I love you more! And you...?"

A tear slid down from Lily's face as she cried silently. The author felt pity on the horse.

"I love you, Zero-sama. Even when there is no possible way that you will know of my feelings."

XxXxX

_To you, I am a horse. To be brushed, caressed and be ride upon._

_To me, you are a wonderful master. Your smiles and soothing words healed my heart._

_My temper, I only show it to the strangers. I loathe them after all._

_But to you, Zero-sama... You, Zero..._

_I hide it well. Because I love you. I do, truly._

XxXxX

What of Miss Rosie...?

"Do I love Zero-sama as much as Lily does?" the gun questioned herself.

"I felt the tingling sensation every time Zero-sama came to use me but did that mean...?"

Oh, one could wonder.

"Yet, those vines that appeared on Zero-sama's body when I fused with him. Dear, I loathed it very much."

"My beauty! I am a beautiful, perfect gun but the vines! _No!_" she cried.

Oh, right. And Miss Lily expressed her views regarding the vines, _Rosie_.

"Lily? That hot tempered horse? She's nothing compared to me. She can gallop all the way she like but she won't have any significance to Zero-sama."

But...!

"I am a gun, a specially made gun for Zero-sama! I'm his and he's mine!"

A voice interrupted. "He isn't yours, Rosie!"

"Lily!" gasped Rosie. "How dare you interrupt my discussion with the author! Leave right now!"

"I will not!" the horse snapped. "Zero-sama belongs to no one! If you love him as much as I do, let him remain free! Do not claim him! He's not ours!"

The gun shook her head. The author wondered how the gun could even do that! "It is my right, Lily. Zero-sama uses me all the time! He uses me!"

"We belonged to him, not the other way around!" the horse explained. "As I said, if you love him–" she was cut off.

"–let him remain free. I get it now! Stop pestering with my limelight, Lily. Shoo!" the gun said. "Yes, I love Zero-sama."

Silently, the gun added. _Even more than Lily, I am sure of that. I love him more than her love towards him!_

XxXxX

**(END)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Sorry Rosie but as an author, I'm rooting for Zero x Lily! Do read 'A Lily in Every Zero', my story!

The oneshot is inspired from a random conversation between three friends regarding the significance of giving names to lifeless items. Zero has Bloody Rose and White Lily, Yuuki has Artemis, Rose Resin and the bracelet and Kaname has... Well, I don't think he has anything right now. Anyway, it was easy to name Zero's because both are flower names. Miss Rosie and Miss Lily, beautiful right? But recently, Yuuki's bracelet has been given the name 'Bracelet-kun' and I felt it was funny because 'Bracelet' is just a general name. Then I continued with Artemis-san and Rose Resin-san. Yes, wacky.

Of course, it is impossible to write about lifeless things because they don't have personalities. Miss Lily is an exception, she's a living horse.

And secretly, the author hopes that Lily has her human counterpart just in ALIEZ.

Read and review! Remember, this is a crack fic, not serious so don't throw tomatoes on me for not writing Zero x Yuuki story. Enjoy!


	2. Her Betrayal?

_Inspired by volume 12 bonus story. Oneshot._

XxXxX

"Rose..."

This author would gladly remove 'Bloody' from Miss Rosie's name because she's not bloody! Ahem, excuse me!

"You... You betrayed me?" his voice strained as he said those words. "You listened to him. You listened to Kuran Kaname and that's–"

_Zero-sama... I would never! It just... I couldn't help myself! His blood was more powerful than my free will! I could not... I hate this word... resist him!_

The man stared at the gun, regretting that a weapon called Bloody Rose could not answer him. "I wonder, Rose, if you can talk, will you reply to me?"

_I would! I would, Zero-sama! I have... I need to explain that I didn't do it on purpose! I would never betray you, Zero-sama! I wish... I can talk to you..._

"–wish I can talk to you..."

"Eh? What...?" Zero's eyes lifted and he looked at the gun. "Rose? Did you just speak?" he asked, questioning his sanity. He heard her!

Rosie couldn't believe her eyes, given the fact that she has no eyes to begin with but– "Zero-sama?" her voice squeaked. "You can hear me?" she said.

"I... I can, Rose! It's impossible! You are a gun but you can speak!" Zero exclaimed but he was excited despite the surprise. "Does that mean...?"

Rosie quickly said, "I need to explain! I didn't betray you! I never! It was out of my control, Zero-sama! I didn't expect that I would listen to Kuran! Never!"

"So... It's all Kuran's doing? But why did he do that? What right did he have on you?" he questioned her. He needed answers!

The gun hesitated. If there was another wish that could be granted, she wished she was in a human form. It was difficult to talk when she's in gun mode!

The wish didn't come true, unfortunately.

"It was the result of the blood you took from him that time, Zero-sama. He offered his blood to prevent you from going mad besides whatever objectives he's trying to reach. I am not sure how much you have taken from him but a small amount alone would have a powerful effect on your body, especially when it's a Pureblood vampire's blood. A Kuran's blood is the most powerful among others. He is powerful, you know?" she asked.

"Powerful with his arrogance." Zero left the table where he placed the gun, making Rosie gasped when he did so. "I am not angry at you, don't worry."

"I am not able to see but I can sense that you are troubled, Zero-sama. Are you angry with yourself? Please do not do so. It is not your fault."

"But it is. I am not a human anymore. I craved blood even worse than a normal, natural-born vampire. He admitted that fact and I couldn't deny that accusation because it is true. His blood is like poison, not sweet at all. I hate it when I lost the battle because of my stupidity! I shouldn't have done that!"

Rosie felt the tension, quickly saying, "Do not blame yourself, Zero-sama! Listen to me! If there's anyone at fault here, it's both of us! US!"

"Us? Why?" he questioned her. "I may be crazy, talking to a gun who should be lifeless. I'm so stupid."

"You are not a stupid person! Enough degrading yourself!" Rosie yelled at her owner. "I am at fault because I couldn't control myself! I should have fought harder! I had the chance but I didn't use it! I am an idiot! I am sorry, Zero-sama," she whispered when she realized her outburst. She was only a gun, a weapon used by vampire hunters to hunt vampires. She couldn't do anything besides shooting out the bullet to the intended target. That was all.

Zero returned to the table, slowly touched the base of the weapon with care. "If you ask me not to be guilty, then you shouldn't as well. The one who pulls the trigger is me, no one else. Thus, if anything is to happen, it's because I pulled the trigger and fired the shot. You didn't have the will because I control your will, not yourself. If Kuran was able to control you by blood, then it's my weakness. I let him control me," he explained to her. "Thank you, Rose."

"For what, Zero-sama?" she asked.

"For being a good partner. I couldn't do anything without you," he said, carving a smile soon after.

Deep inside, Rosie was smirking. "Even if I am just a piece of metal?" she teased.

"Even if you're gold, I do not mind."

"Gold? I much prefer silver, Zero-sama, the colour of your hair. It is my favourite of all."

The two went silent, smiling deeply inside their hearts.

XxXxX

**(END)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Aww, a Zero x Rose story. I am definitely torn between Lily x Zero x Rose! Thanks SGK for the bonus scanlation. I never thought Hino-sensei would draw something like that, a conversation between Zero and one of his belongings, although from the tone, Rose seems like a tough lady who likes to scorn others, and the only person inside my mind right now is CC from Code Geass.

This is part of Miss Lily and Miss Rosie (MLAMR) story, even if it's unrelated to each other unless stated. I already have my oneshot collection but it's for the Kurans, so MLAMR should be a oneshot collection featuring Zero, Lily and Rosie! Yeah, I love this shipping even if it's not in canon but they are cute!

Read and review, guys! PS: I feel like editing the first story again, somehow, something feels wrong. Hmm.


	3. Knight in Shining Armour!

_I love this prompt!_

XxXxX

Take a deep breath, and perhaps, cover your ears!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

**BANG!**

"Zero–"

_Five more minutes, Kaito._

"Wake up, you lazy ass. We have an emergency, come on, get up!" Kaito urged his partner to wake up from his heavy sleep.

_I said... Five more minutes, Kaito-san!_

Aaah, Zero, you do know that you were still asleep. Kaito would not hear you, you know.

"Urgh." Zero groaned in annoyance at the disturbing voice._ And you can hear me...?_

Of course, I could! I am the narrator as well as the author, I control what you would do.

"Zero!" the tone increased, expressing Kaito's irritation. "I will set your hair on fire if you refuse to wake up. It's silver."

_Not the threat on hair, again._ "It won't work, Kaito-san–" Zero mumbled in his sleep. "I will kill you... before... you can... do that."

"Really? I'll go look for the tank. It's somewhere inside this room. I'll be right back, Zero~" Kaito left the room, searching for the gasoline tank.

He returned moments later. Noticing that Zero remained in the same position before and after he went to take the tank, he smirked, "You're dead."

As he was about to pour the contents out, Zero was the first to kick the tank away from his direction. "Fine! I'm awake! You don't have to go that far, Kaito-san! A splash of water would have done the trick, I guarantee!" he yelled at his superior. "Geez. I was tired from last night's work, it's normal that I slept!"

"It's not morning, you doofus. Nightfall is here. You've been sleeping through the entire day."

Dumbfounded. "Oh."

Kaito staired at his disciple and sighed at his stupidity. "In other words, time to get up and do your work! Did you not hear me!" he nagged.

"Uhh. Actually, no." He tried to escape the death wrath by smiling but smiles... didn't usually work for him, so...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

"Lily! There, there, calm down. It's me," Zero said, soothing his horse. "I am tired from last night's and I'm aware that you are, too, but I promise you after we are done with this work, we can rest. I have a day off tomorrow, Kaito-san can't disturb both of us so we can rest through the entire day. For now, let's do this. Once we finish this, we can catch our comfy bed."

White Lily slowly calmed down and Zero began his work. "Kaito-san said... Aaaah!" he yelped when Lily started galloping without waiting for him. "Lily! What's wrong? You don't know the way!" he cried, trying his best to control his balance. Lily was a horse known for her powerful kick. Zero would have died if he was not careful. "Lily!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the cries came again.

Zero pulled the reins and tried to locate the source. "Over there!" he directed and Lily galloped toward the destination. "Please bear a few more minutes! I'll come right after you!" he cried, putting his oath that he would rescue the lady. "Lily, hurry!" he rushed the horse, much to Lily's annoyance. "Hurry!"

_Zero...! I will murder you if you continue urging me to speed up!_

How the horse wished she was able to speak, stop and throw her rider off from her back!

"Good girl, Lily!" Zero said as the horse kicked the door with her powerful legs, surprising the so-called bad guys who were waiting for his arrival.

There were three bad guys and the first bad guy called in fear, "Goodness, YOU!"

"Stop right there, gentlemen! I, Kiryuu Zero shall defeat you and rescue the lady through this mighty sword–!" he unleashed his weapon but...

**BLOODY ROSE.**

"Hah? What mighty sword you have, sir Knight! 'Tis a gun, not a sword! Fool!" bad guys number two and three said, laughing among themselves.

Zero stared at the weapon on his hand. "EH? What happened? I picked a sword, the heaviest and the strongest but...! This is a gun!" he panicked.

"No... No...! NO!" he screamed.

XxXxX

**(END)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Thanks Poly90 for your advice! Chapter 1 is perfect as it is.

Well, well, well. This is chapter three with the prompt: Kiryuu Zero as the Knight in Shining Armour! Well... no mention of the armour but it's there. The strong and powerful horse is the White Lily and the weapon of choice, which is originally a sword is Bloody Rose, the gun. I think the humour is interesting when it's in the form of art. Imagine: Zero, proudly riding White Lily ambushed the three criminals who held a young lady hostage. As he unleashed his weapon, instead of a sword as he expected, what came out was a gun. Oh, that will be such an embarrassment.

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading denial!Zero. I do believe gun is a very effective weapon besides the old, mighty sword.

I need ideas, so suggestions in your reviews! Please and thank you!


	4. Brother Complex Sisters Part 1

_Inspired by the LALA special chapter._

XxXxX

"He... He... He's seeing someone!"

After entering the room, she trotted from left to right in an unexplained manner, circled the small round desk for a few rounds then continued her endless chanting of the same line; her sister's eyes followed her every movement but eventually it was tiring watching her without receiving an explanation.

"...Rose," the sister called out, placing her writing pen on the desk. She was spending her time writing a letter to her solicitor until the door opened to reveal her sister by three years. "What is the matter with you? Stop walking around like that, you'll ruin the carpet. It's delicate, if I must remind you!"

Her words left undone, unfortunately, but it was not surprising at all. Her sister didn't seem to listen or even bother to mind the carpet yet alone leave it by itself. She sighed at the sight. The carpet cost a fortune, it required delicate touch from a personal expert. She liked the carpet, even if her sister did not.

"That's it, Rosie! Enough with this charade, take a chair from over there and sit down! I need to understand your issue and ruining my carpet isn't going to make any difference! Come, now!" she ordered, her palm slammed on the hard wood of the desk. For once, it didn't hurt as much as she expected it to be.

She was too angry to mind the hurt.

Rose stopped, paid a glance at her sister and realizing that she was fuming mad, immediately she reached for the chair and sat on it. "Yes, sister...?" she called, knowing well that it was her turn to speak and not her sister's turn. "I... I apologize. I couldn't help myself, you see," she stuttered.

"I see nothing, Rose, except your steps on the carpet." Her eyes narrowed at the carpet.

"Oh! Is that all you ever think about? The carpet is an inanimate object! I care little about the condition of your bloody carpet, Lily!"

She objected, rising from her chair before sitting again. "The carpet cost us a fortune, I didn't need to say how much I have paid for this! In addition to that, this is my house so I have the right to decorate it even if you have the right to object my choices of things. Returning to the subject, what is troubling you?"

"Zero."

"Zero...? What did he do this time?" she asked.

Rose answered her sister's question. "Nothing much. Except, he is definitely meeting someone. A woman, most likely. He returned home late yesterday, you see, and I have discovered that instead of the library we expected him to be or the crazy Professor Cross' manor, he went into a brothel!" she cried.

"Oh dear. Are you certain of it?" Lily enquired anxiously, wanting to see proof of her brother's activities. It was also puzzling on how her sister was able to get her hands on such discreet information as she knew that her brother would never let anyone know of his secret activities, even if it meant the brothel!

"I saw him. I saw him last night. He left the brothel, appeared to be slightly drunk and his clothes...! Oh, his clothes... a mess!" she cried again. "This morning when I see to the laundry, I find traces of a woman's fragrance on his shirt. Ugh, the thick smell, I cannot stand it, sister! What shall we do?"

Lily appeared to be in a deep thought but she wasn't. It was obviously a ploy to trick Rose into thinking she was actually thinking while she wasn't the entire time. There was something interesting in Rose's choice of words, she couldn't see it at the moment but it would come to her. Soon. If not, later would be the best. Rose said their brother was spotted leaving the brothel with a questioning look. He was drunk...? If he was, how did he make it home without swaying or hitting his head on his way home? Someone was definitely with him but...

Quietly, she rose from her seat and decided to take a stroll. The morning sun was warm and after witnessing her sister harassing her carpet to no end, it was worth it. Zero was still sleeping even though the sun was high. She learned from the butler that he returned home late, confirming Rose's words.

However...

She paused at the door and turned around, calling for Rose. "Dear sister, were you stalking him last night...?" she asked.

Rose fidgeted at Lily's question. _Oops._

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. In this setting; Lily, Rose and Zero are siblings instead of the two chasing after the latter. With the two bickering at one another, I can imagine them as sisters instead of rivals. They are still rivals but in this particular setting, they're much better as two jealous sisters with a brother-complex.

It will be continued, now that Lily discovered that her sister has been stalking their younger brother. What's Rosie doing there at late night anyway?


	5. Brother Complex Sisters Part 2

_Deux._

_Inspired by the LALA special chapter._

XxXxX

Oops. Lily caught Rose in the act!

"...S-Stalking?" she hesitated, quickly saying, "Sister, I have no idea what you are talking about! Did you say 'stalking', I believe I didn't hear it well, haha."

While it appeared that Lily was eating the cruel, harmless joke from her sister, her face expression did not change, not the slightest. "Laugh. Laugh, Rose. Laugh all you want but I know that you are trying to escape after I have uncovered your secrets!" she declared, pointing her index finger toward the sister. "You, young lady! What were you thinking, leaving the house at late night just to spy on your brother? Have you no shame? No morals?" she questioned.

Rose fidgeted at her seat. Her sister... Her sister...!

"...Did he see you?" she asked a moment later. Rose might not realize it but the reputation of a lady could been destroyed even it it was only a simple mistake such as leaving the house at late night to spy on one's brother, the nerve of it! She should have told her, the eldest of the siblings! She's the head of the family now, it was her responsibility to care for her sister and brother. If they were caught in troubles, she would need to be there to rescue them!

After father's death five years ago, Professor Cross, their closest friend became their guardian. He was good friends with father, so it was natural that he came to their aid when they needed one. Mother died a year after Zero's birth due to an unknown illness. The doctor couldn't find the reason but everyone accepted that it was God's will. Father struggled hard to raise the three of them since then; he managed but as a result of overworking, his body couldn't bear the pain and... he died. It was until Lily turned nineteen that she was able to care for her family without the need to bother the Professor. He was a kind man, not having children of his own but he was good to children like them. Most people advised Lily to stay away from the Professor, noticing that he was no longer the brilliant genius he once was. Now, he was a mumbling old professor whose inventions failed... most of the time. But...

"_Professor Cross will always remain my favourite professor!_" Lily declared once. "_His inventions are unique! All of you are jealous of his talent!_"

It was true. Lily was one of the lucky ones who received a beautiful gift that no one could ever imagined from the Professor. Even if she was twenty-two years old now, she still kept the gift, promising to herself that she would never let the gift be thrown away. It was part of her memories... Her beautiful...

"He didn't see me." Rose's tone was bland as she sighed after that. "Apparently I was hiding behind the boxes at the alleyway, so he didn't see me but I saw him when he got outside! The brothel... Sister, can you imagine it! He's not even an adult!" she cried, now in a much interesting situation: desperation.

_Alleyway? _Lily shook her head as she closed the door. The morning walk would be forgotten for today. "He'll be eighteen soon," she stated.

"So...? He is still seventeen years old at this moment! Whether he likes it or not, young man like him must not...! He must not go to such places!"

"I wish I can say the same to a certain someone: you." Her statement was direct, surprising her sister but it didn't worth the surprise. "You are nineteen."

Rose waited for the rest to come out from her sister's mouth. "What were you doing over there in the first place? Answer me!" she asked.

"I... I was curious."

Strike.

"I didn't believe in you; curiosity? Curious of what, dear sister? A brothel is no place for a lady such as yourself! We may have lost our parents but we still have our pride; the pride that flows through your veins. If you run around to such places without care, what do you think the people will say about us? You won't feel anything but I will, I am the eldest! The people will blame me for not educating my siblings to be discreet in what we are doing. Understand?"

Rose was stunned at her words. Her sister never got angry; she often was since the siblings were troublesome for her to manage but it wasn't like this. "It is your pride that you care about? All you wish is to protect your pride! You are selfish, Lily, selfish! I'm worried about our brother! He went to the brothel!"

Strike. Another.

"No. Our pride, Rose. The three of us are a family, not strangers and not enemies. If anything happens to you, I will blame myself because I cannot fulfil my promise to father and mother. Before mother passed away, she told me to take care of the two of you because I'm the eldest daughter, I'll be the woman of the house, it is my responsibility when she's no longer there. Then, before father died, he told me to take care of the two of you, too. He apologized to me."

"It is my responsibility to care for the two of you; no matter how troublesome both of you are at times, I don't mind that trouble! I... I love both of you!"

_The words..._

Once more, it stunned Rose, leaving her without words.

"...Sister...?"

The single word resulted in the sisters staring wide eyed at the one leaning against the door. Zero!

"Z-Zero...?"

_Oh dear_, Lily's initial thoughts came to mind, _How much did he hear from our conversation?_

Rose wondered the same; _What would he think, his sister spying on him...? But...!_

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Hihi. To the next chapter! I wonder, did Zero eavesdrop to his sisters' conversation? I hope not!


	6. Brother Complex Sisters Part 3

_Trois._

_Inspired by the LALA special chapter._

XxXxX

Surprised.

"Aah... Zero. What is it? Do you need any help with something? I'm sure–"

He declined; but he needed his morning coffee. "It is morning, sister."

"Oh. That... That is true, too." Dumbfounded.

Rose shot a murderous glance at her sister and the sister returned a harsher glare. "However, it is normal for you to come and ask for help, Zero. After all, you are our younger brother. I am happy to give you the help you need, at least," said Lily, smiling cheerfully. It was abnormal for her weird expression but she didn't have the time or the care to even think about it. _Please... Please assure me that Zero did not hear anything! It will be embarrassing for all of us!_

"...I understand. Thank... Thank you...?"

It should be obvious that he noticed the weird expression; something was definitely wrong, he thought.

"So...!" Rose said suddenly, breaking the silence. "How are you, Zero?"

**HAAAAAAAAAH...?**

Zero's eyes widened with the bold question; "Sister, I am well. Why... Why did you ask me that kind of question...?"

"Haha, why I asked that kind of question? Certainly you are jesting, are you? Just curious. You see, Zero, I have not seen you in a while. I was out of town yesterday. When I returned home, you weren't home yet. As a conclusion, this big sister of yours misses her little brother. It is not wrong to ask, right?"

Lily was ready to pull her sister out of the room and smack her head for it. _Rose... Rosie! You almost spill that you saw him at the brothel last night!_

_What am I suppose to do...? You are acting weird anyway! There's a question mark when he said 'Thank You' just now! He's suspicious of us now!_

_Suspicious is the last thing in my mind...! I can smile, just not often, so it isn't a big deal but you...! What is up with the whole - It is not wrong to ask, right? - and stop batting your eyelashes! I may be your sister but I am ready at every moment to pull those lashes out from your eyelids! Also, do I have to remind you that you talked to him yesterday morning; how is it possible for you to suddenly miss him 'after a while', Rosie?_

Lily fidgeted at that threat; glaring harder at her sister. _Lily... Before you can do anything on my precious eyelashes, I shall do it at you first!_

_You will not...!_

_I will, yes, I will...!_

The exchange of murderous, weird glances between the sisters amused Zero; he wondered what was going on in the battle of lashes.

When he woke up from the heavy sleep, he realized it was late even though it was only mid-morning. For Zero, it was already late than his schedule. As usual, Lily would be inside her office doing the necessary things as the head of the family, mostly exchanging letters with her solicitor. (If people wondered why she refused to get married, it was probably her obsession with her siblings. However, people did question the contents of the letters.) As for his older sister by a year, Rose should be sitting somewhere with books in her hand. (One wondered why Rose – often dubbed as the wild one between the siblings – would end up becoming the bookworm? Well... It was natural. The siblings loved books, so much.) Zero. The youngest of the family (and supposedly the heir of the family for he's a male) was happily loved by his two living relatives; not including the mysterious, eccentric Professor Cross. "Professor Cross–"

The sound of his name ended the feud. "Professor...? What's wrong with the Professor?" Lily asked, showing her concern. The last time she met the man was a week before; he was healthy even if he complained over his wounded leg but the incident occurred ages ago. He was used to the pain but never stop with the complaints. "Zero...? Did you see the Professor recently? Yesterday, perhaps?" she asked, pressing the question but cautiously.

"I... I did. However, he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything. I stopped by his home and left an hour later. I assumed he was still annoyed over the people who broke into his house and stole the small trinkets he was planning to give to the orphanage. Now those things were gone for good; he was still quite upset. He wanted to redo it but there was not enough time. All those trinkets were specially designed gifts; each one different from the other."

"It cost a lot, too. I understand that the Professor wouldn't mind about the money but the gifts were precious to him and the children. The police wouldn't treat this case as important; who would steal a bag of small trinkets in the first place? The nerve of these people! They should have investigated the matter but to brush it off because no one in that state of mind would steal the goodies bags, I definitely oppose that statement!" Lily declared it proud.

Zero agreed. "The case occurred several months ago; the Professor apologized to the orphanage for his inability to present the gifts they were waiting for. The children were disappointed but after an explanation, they said, 'It doesn't matter, sir! We are happy that you are willing to entertain us. Thank you!'. It was something unexpected for him; the children appreciating his efforts even though he did not give them anything." Zero smiled after that, a truly genuine smile. "Oh. Sister, if I may ask a question? I want to ask about yesterday, actually."

That alone piqued the interest of the sisters. "What is it, Zero?" Lily enquired.

"I lost a personal item of mine; it's a star-shaped pendant. I thought I have it in my shirt but I checked it and it's not there. I'm wondering if any of you know where it is? It's really important." With a soft sigh, he looked elsewhere, wondering where his possession disappeared to; he knew it was with him but suddenly it was gone! Without him noticing, Lily focused her eyes on Rose's, recalling that her sister mentioned smelling a woman's fragrance on their brother's shirt. Underline that two words: His shirt. Motioning her head toward Rose, another mental conversation took place between the two of them.

_Rose...! His shirt...! Did you find that pendant?_

_Nuh-uh. I would have realized it if it dropped on the floor, but I heard nothing!_

_Ugh. Do you think he left it at the brothel? He's drunk, wasn't he? _

_He was? Oh, scratch that! Of course, he was drunk! That's... That's a possibility but how are we going to find out if the pendant is somewhere there?_

_That is... That's a problem, indeed._

_But Lily! We need to get that pendant before someone else does! Or else, it's proven that he's there last night! I know I found him at the brothel but he's our brother, do I have to mention he's our only brother, I can't let him fall into such cheap scandal just because he dropped his pendant! We must find a distraction, send him off to Professor Cross for a few days! Let's tell him that the Professor needs an extra help for his new experiment, anything...!_

_Whoa, wait a minute, sister! We can't send him to the Professor! He went to visit him yesterday, we can't possibly send him there, again! At least, not with the Professor in such foul mood as Zero described earlier: there's no reason to send him there because the Professor doesn't have any experiments! If he does, Zero would have known but my guess is; with his current mood, he'll just be sitting on his chair all day long pondering about endless things. It won't work!_

_What else are we supposed to do? We need to go to the brothel and check that place out!_

_Are you out of your mind?_

"Sister..."

_I am not, I am still sane inside! Look, I know us ladies aren't supposed to be there but it's not as if we have a choice: it's the pendant or KABOOM to our names! What, do you have someone to be used as a scapegoat to check that place for our sake? Your solicitor, perhaps...? I am sure John wouldn't mind over this whole thing! Come on, ask for his help, Lily! Use your charms so he will agree to your pleading!_

"Sister...?"

_Are you kidding me? Most definitely not! I am not going to ask John for... for... for something like this! He's our solicitor, not a friend! I am just his client, nothing more and nothing else! Honestly, Rose, I know the words out there are all about me and John but we have no such relationship. Please, don't add more to this mess. John is the best solicitor I have ever known and I am glad of his service, so will you quit mentioning his name along with my own name? Sheesh._

Zero knew another conversation was taking place between the sisters; it hurt that he wasn't able to follow the conversation at all. He tried calling out for both of them but it seemed like they were besotted in their conversation and failed to notice his existence. "Sister... Sister Lily! Sister Rose! Enough with it!" he cried, kicking his foot against the floor. Never mind the carpet; he needed to talk with his sisters. "Are you done with your mental conversation...?"

XxXxX

The gentleman was taking a stroll across the town without realizing that he was approaching the brothel; he was not a man who spend his time playing around drinking until he was drunk and messing with women he was not familiar with. His steps dropped dead when he noticed a shiny object hidden from the path. Interested with the object, he picked it up and observed the object carefully. "A star-shaped pendant...? I wonder if someone dropped this...?"

"Kaname...!" a voice called out for him as he turned around.

A smile on his face as he waited for his companion's arrival; he answered, "What is it...? Did you find her?"

"No. I apologize but I searched around the town; even asked the shop owners but all of them said they didn't see her at all. This is getting suspicious; we are not familiar with this place and she went exploring on her own without consulting for our guidance. We must find her soon; this town isn't as safe as we think, that's all I want to say."

Nodding, Kaname thanked his companion; "Thank you, Takuma. Hmm. Ask Hanabusa and Akatsuki to continue their search. We will meet up at the inn."

"I understand. Be careful!" and Takuma left his friend as he continued the search. Kaname's sister, Yuuki disappeared from their sight an hour after they arrived at the town early this morning. _Please protect Miss Yuuki from any harm and danger; she is Kaname's only relative!_

Kaname returned his attention on the star-shaped pendant. "This pendant...?"

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Kaname found Zero's star-shaped pendant! Will their path cross...? How about Yuuki, where did she run off to...? Do look forward to more!

Teasers;

An unexpected meeting between Yuuki and the two sisters end up in a heated argument, over a misunderstanding! "I told you before; I shall tell you again, never mess with the sisters who's protective with their brother! For someone like you, flat-chested and an idiot, you don't deserve to be close to him!"


End file.
